


Night Music

by TeaFiend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary Exchange Piece, Ben has a God given tongue okay, Ben has stubble, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Glove and helmet kink, Just lots of smut, Rey has a filthy mouth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaFiend/pseuds/TeaFiend
Summary: For the Reylo Writing Den Anniversary Celebration.The prompt was: Kylo getting it on with Rey while still wearing his gloves and helmet.





	Night Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3todream3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/gifts).



> Dear 3todream3, I hope you and the ladies of House Swolo enjoy this little smutty present. I could not resist writing a little helmet and glove kink as a writing warm up
> 
>    
> Love from ???

She wakes to footsteps, loud and close. Rey doesn't panic, not anymore - she knows those heavy footfalls as well as her own by now. They bring comfort rather than fear.

The bed creaks lowly as the mattress by her feet sinks down. A weary sigh breaks the silence in the room. 

“Ben?” The covers rustle as Rey peers sleepily through the gloom, just about making out the great hulking form sat at the foot of the bed. It's so clearly Ben, no one else possessing shoulders so broad. 

“Go back to sleep.” His voice comes out slightly crackly, rough in a way that alarms Rey. 

She frowns, throwing back the covers. Cool night air kisses her bare arms and legs and makes her shiver. “Ben? Are you ill? Your voice sounds strange.”

“It's nothing,” comes his short, sharp reply. 

So it's to be one of those nights, then. Rey pulls herself onto her knees and shuffles down the bed until she reaches his back, pressing her chest against it. She hugs him softly with one arm, the other sliding up his clothed forearm to the wide line of his shoulders. Rey makes to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head, but her lips find only smooth, cold metal instead. She leans back, frowning and utterly confused. “What is this? Lights on,” Rey calls softly; the lamp comes to life, slowly casting its dim orange glow about the bedroom. 

Rey can do nothing but stare. Stare at the veritable patchwork of of black metal and red cracks. “Why are you wearing that monstrosity? You said it was gone. Smashed.”

“I fixed it.”

“You sound like you have a sore throat, Ben.”

He lowers his head a fraction. “The modulator needs to be recalibrated.”

“You don't need that thing, Ben. Take it off.”

The laugh was bitter. “Do I not?”

Rey rolls her eyes and sits back. Definitely one of _ those  _ nights. Gently she tugs at his shoulders until he lies down, his head resting within her lap. Fingers trace over the bleeding cracks of the contraption, sliding down until they hook beneath the mask and flick a little hidden switch. The muzzle hissing free, Rey lifts the mask just high enough that it uncovers his plush mouth. She kisses him, long and sweet. 

Ben sighs softly against her lips. “You are a dream.”

“Dream me wouldn't kiss so well.”

“True.”

Rey shifts slightly to a better angle, deepening the kiss. She only pulls away when the prickles against her cheek become almost painful. “You need a shave. Is that why you are hiding beneath that jigsaw helmet?”

“I've been busy. The First Order-”

“Shhh.” Rey silences him with a swift peck to the lips. “Do not tell me about the Order. These nights are ours, and ours alone.”

“You can't ignore it forever, Rey.”

“I can and will when we steal nights together like this.” It is so much easier to ignore the outside world when he appears in her room. There they are nothing but a boy and girl, madly in love with each other and having sex left, right and centre until they fall asleep and dawn parts them once more. 

Rey traces a finger across his exposed bottom lip. “Take off the mask. It's been a month and I want to see you.”

“I can't.”

“Why not? Is it stuck on?”

“No. I…” he sighs tiredly, scrubbing a hand across his chest. “I take it off and the Light calls to me like a siren song. It whispers about Ben. In this, I know who I am.”

“Kylo.” Rey doesn't bother to hide her distaste. 

“Yes. Him. I have been him for so long, Rey. Can I be anything else now?”

“I don't want Kylo, that cold and unfeeling monster stalking me through the woods. I want Ben. I love Ben.”

He makes a soft, almost pained noise. “Ben is dead. He has been dead for a long time. That boy is never coming home and my mother is a fool to hope so otherwise.”

He's right, Rey realises sadly. The Ben Leia knew, gave birth to, is dead. There is no resurrecting the dead. “You are still Ben though. No, a new Ben. A man made of both Light and Dark.”

Ben laughs softly, a small smile tugging at his barely uncovered lips. “My starlight, you never give up, do you?”

Her smile mirrors his own. “I love you. All of you if I have to, and I will never give up on you.”

He initiates the kiss that time, reaching up and pulling Rey down. His hands grasp at her hips as she moves to straddle him, settling herself atop his thighs comfortably. Rey works at his belt without preamble, letting it click open. After, she rucks up his dark tunic and starts at his pants. It's a very familiar rhythm as she unzips him, one they've danced to many nights before. Rey frees his aching and hard length with one tug and he can't help but sigh in relief. 

Ben takes initiative in reaching up and cupping her breasts into his large hands, gloved fingers brushing across the hardening peaks beneath the thin nightgown. She moans softly, arching her back in approval. “Those gloves are so rough.”

“Sorry.” Ben makes to remove them, but Rey whines in protest and catches hold of his wrist briefly. “No! Keep doing that. Keep your gloves on. Please.”

Blood roaring in his ears, Ben grabs a fistful of fabric and tugs it up over her head, casting it aside immediately. Rey smiles and presses her bare chest against his clothed own, kissing at the exposed line of his neck. She slowly rubs her bare form up against him and it’s nearly all too much, he can't- 

“Rey, can I fuck you?” Ben near begs as her lips move to the stubbled underside of his jaw. “I need it. I… please.”

She presses one more kiss to his jaw and nods, drawing back slightly. Ben turns his head to watch as she rolls off him and onto her back, head settled upon a fluffy pillow. There's nothing but love and warmth and acceptance in those familiar eyes and it never fails to floor him completely. He is so lucky. So fucking blessed to have this beautiful creature and her love in both his life and heart. 

Ben doesn't undress. He doesn't even take his helmet off before heaving himself up and covering her bare, lithe body with his own. Rey beams up at him and twines her arms around his shoulders, arching her hips to brush her thigh against his straining length. “Fuck me, Ben. I've missed you so much.”

Their bodies join and twin moans form a low symphony. It's not gentle; his movements are initially, but then something gives way and his control slips, thrusts turning hard and rough in a way that makes Rey shout out with every sinful movement of his hips. Her legs wrap around his waist and she draws him deeper into her, fingers biting at the fabric of his tunic. It's more primal than usual, but Rey holds her tongue, sensing how badly he has needed this. Whatever the past month had held, it had not been an easy one. She feels it in the tense lines of his body, in the hard and quick snaps of his hips. She feels it within their bond also, a strange stiffness like cold muscles. 

He doesn't last long. The pounding thrusts grow relentless but unrefined, signalling his impending orgasm. Rey captures his mouth in a desperate, openmouthed kiss as he cries out, fingers sliding to cup the back of his neck. The bond thrums with pleasure as they lose themselves in the moment, kisses lazy and languid. A fresh moan slips past Rey's lips as a pool of warmth floods her. 

And then it's over. Rey squeaks in alarm as he near collapses upon her chest, his solid weight pressing down upon her. “You're crushing me, Ben.”

“Sorry.” Ben rolls off and next to her, leaning his head back against the pillow. Rey watches as he unhooks the mask properly with trembling fingers and pulls it off with a loud sigh. It clunks heavily upon the floor as it's dropped over the side of the bed, rolling beneath it. 

He is a glorious mess. Eyes closed with tousled hair, flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. Rey smiles and shifts onto her side, reaching out a hand to twist a lock of dark hair around a finger. “Oh I have really missed you.”

He exhales gustily, opening his eyes and turning to look at her with a slight frown. “Did I hurt you? I know I'm too rough sometimes. I just… really needed that.”

Rey shakes her head, patting his stubbled cheek gently. “No. I'm fine. Maybe some soreness in the morning, but no damage done.”

“But you didn't come.” 

“So?” She raises an eyebrow.

“So... I always make you come.” He reaches out and draws her into his clothed chest, resting his chin atop her head. “I like making you feel good. I  _ love _ making you feel good.”

Rey pulls back a little to gaze into his face. There's worry in his eyes, but something else too that she cannot quite place. Disappointment, maybe? 

“Ben,” she begins firmly, “that was pretty amazing, okay. Just because I didn't orgasm doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. That moment was all about your pleasure, not mine. I could feel the tension in you all but vanish when you came. You do feel better, don't you?”

“I… very much,” he admits grudgingly. 

“Great! And if you're so worried about me not orgasming, you've got all night to change that.”

“Definitely,” he purrs, bringing their mouths together. They kiss slowly and intensely, Rey climbing atop him to rub herself against his cock, the soft length slipping and sliding the line of her wet slit. Ben hardens rapidly from her deliberate movements, and then he is once more back inside her warm wetness. 

He loves it when she takes control. Ben cannot imagine a sight more spectacular than Rey bouncing upon his cock, taking his girth repeatedly with her lips parted and eyes closed from pleasure. It is like her body was made for his, and his own for her. 

Rey slips a hand between her legs and a fresh moan escapes her. Ben amends his earlier thought; the sight of Rey touching herself while riding him is his favourite view. Nothing in the galaxy compares to that. 

They crash over the edge together that time. Rey looses a sigh of satisfaction and rolls off him and back into her spot at his side. She closes her eyes, hands pressed to her heaving stomach. “See? Rectified.”

“For now,” Ben promises, taking off his sweat soaked gloves and tossing them aside to join his helmet. He flexes his freed fingers and uses them to brush the loose strands of hair from his eyes. When his gaze returns to Rey, she is staring. Ben raises a quizzical brow. 

The girl flushes a deep crimson. “You look incredibly handsome with facial hair,” she explains in an embarrassed mutter. 

Ben raises a hand to his cheek, feeling soft prickles against the pads of his fingers. He simply hasn't had chance to think about personal grooming over the last month. But if Rey likes it… “Really?”

Rey nods, reaching out and stroking his cheek gently. She bites at her bottom lip, cocking her head slightly. “Definitely. It's making me… imagine things.”

“Such as?”

Her lips twist into a dirty little smirk. “Of you eating me out as I ride your face. Your stubble scratching at the inside of my thighs until I'm red raw and sore.”

If he hadn't just come, Ben is certain that he would have done so again right then. Anyone who thinks this little minx as innocent and sweet clearly didn't know her at all. Ben is more than happy about that when he realises that it is only he who sees that side of her. No one else needs to know those beautiful little secrets about her that only he does. Like when she comes, her right foot trembles, but never her left. Or that her favourite position is him taking her hard from behind, bending her over whatever object is before them. 

His little starlight likes sex on the rougher side. He still cannot believe that little tidbit. 

Ben himself is partial to the same, but prefers the quiet nights where they make love slowly and tenderly, he whispering sweet filth into her ear the entire duration. 

Another thing that Ben knows is that Rey loves his mouth. Especially when it delves between her legs and makes her scream to the heavens. 

“Why imagine it?” he suggests, a slow smirk spreading across his face. 

Rey's eyes widen and she grins. “You don't mind?” she asks rather huskily. 

“Rey, I love eating out your sweet cunt. I could spend a lifetime feasting upon you and it still wouldn't be enough. Get over here.  _ Now _ .”

There's no hesitation. None at all as Rey clambers atop him and seats herself upon his chest. Ben reaches up and guides her hips forward with gentle precision as she plants her knees either side of his face. He trails his fingers down her waist to her hips before finally sliding around to cup her rear into his large hands. Ben spreads his fingers upon her soft and supple skin and Rey trembles from anticipation. 

“Ben…” Rey complains in a low whine as he presses a series of feather light kisses to the inside of her thighs. “Don't make me beg.”

“But I love it when you beg. You make the most divine noises.”

“ _ Please,  _ Ben.” She twists her hips a little in discomfort. “No more teasing.”

Ben pulls her hips down lower, hesitating for one more moment to take in the glorious sight before him, to breathe in the deep and heady aroma that is so Rey. He presses his lips to the mass of tight dark curls before allowing his nose to part her slit, lips seeking out the spot that will make her scream before long. 

“Oh-!” Rey gasps loudly, hips arching up suddenly as his mouth finds her clit. Ben redoubles his grip on her ass and begins to slowly encircle the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. Rey swears, the words tinged with a low, deep moan. “Oh, your mouth, Ben-!”

It's another thing that Ben loves about Rey: how very vocal she is during sex. If she isn't moaning or screaming his name, a steady stream of love and praise spills from her mouth constantly. A chant of how much she loves him. 

He will never deserve the amazing, beautiful and kind woman. Never. He is the monster that other monsters are afraid of, and Rey is the purest starlight lighting up his dark skies. 

Rey whimpers as he begins to lick and suck at her, her hips grinding down against his mouth in a slow rhythm. Her fingers sink deep into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. Ben releases one of his hands to reach down and take his half hard cock and stroke at it in time with the languid movements of his mouth. 

“I love you,” Rey pants as he begins to devour her with open mouthed kisses. He makes sure to scratch against her tender skin with his stubbled cheeks. She tugs a hand free from within his wild hair to play with a breast, thumb sliding over a hard nipple. “One day we will… I… ohh, _ oh, right there-! Ben- _ ” Her fingers yank painfully at his hair, making Ben hiss softly into her. Rey says nothing else that Ben can make out for certain. He just hears unintelligible cries of pleasure, her hips rocking harder against his face. Her warm, wet flesh contracts under his administrations and he knows that she's can't hold on for much longer. But neither can he as his fingers pump relentlessly at his cock, movements becoming ragged and almost sloppy. 

Rey comes hard, almost doubling over as her vision goes white from pleasure. Ben still doesn't let up, pressing his mouth deeper into her centre and revelling in the sweetness flooding his mouth. A few more strokes of his hand and he comes also, moans muffled by Rey and her exquisite body. 

And then it's all over once more. Rey doesn't dismount gracefully but merely lets herself fall sideways off him and onto the bed. Neither one speaks for a long moment as they fight to catch their breath, hearts hammering within their chests. 

Rey comes back to life first, twisting around and near slithering up the bed to let her head fall upon his shoulder. “If that is what showing me the Dark Side is, I approve,” she pants out. 

Ben actually chuckles at that, breathless. “I can't do anything else tonight.”

“Me too. My legs feel like jelly.” Rey presses a butterfly kiss against his jaw. She exhales a shaky breath. “And the facial hair is staying, by the way. My thighs are sore in ways I never thought possible.”

“And that is a good thing?”

“A  _ very _ good thing.”

Ben looks down at his come splattered tunic and grimaces at the mess, his soft cock resting pathetically upon his clothed thigh. “You've completely ruined my clothes, by the way.”

Rey scoffs, catching his gaze for a moment. “You should have taken them off, stupid. Or aimed elsewhere when you came.”

“ _ Someone  _ didn't give me chance to.”

“Excuses. You couldn't get them off fast enough last time. You practically tore them off while I was on my knees sucking your cock.”

Ben growls lowly, hand reaching around her form to squeeze at her ass. “Say that again,” he demands in a low, husky tone. 

Rey leans her head back, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “While I was on my knees  _ sucking your cock,”  _ she whispers, sultry and deliberate. 

He shudders. “You cruel woman,” Ben complains softly. “You'll pay for that later.”

Rey smirks, now nibbling at the line of his jaw. “I can't wait.”

Though Rey cannot see it, Ben finds himself smiling. He raises a hand and gently strokes her sweaty hair away from her forehead. “I love you, Rey. You know that, right?”

“Mmhmm.” Rey cuddles up to his warm form, nuzzling into his neck. Her breath stirs his hair.  “I love you too. Promise me that we'll have each other always?”

It's the easiest promise he's ever made. 


End file.
